Nini
Nini is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a Pokémon Performer and a friend and rival of Serena. Appearance Nini has brown eyes and dark green hair with two pigtails, as well as exclaimed lips. She wears a small pink-striped red hat (angled at the right side of her head), a small red ribbon near her neck, a white shirt with a small short jacket, two white gloves and an orange skirt, two short white socks and pink shoes. She also wears a light pink purse. Personality Nini is a polite person and a confident Performer, aiming for the top. She is also glad to meet new rivals like Serena or Shauna. Biography Pokémon the Series: XY When Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Chespin started arguing over a Poké Puff, they accidentally hit a Farfetch'd. Nini was angry, since it was her Farfetch'd, but was glad to see another Performer like Serena. Nini thought of trading her Smoochum for Serena's Pancham, but Serena declined the offer. After Serena and Nini showed each other the performances they had thought of, Team Rocket appeared, distracting them by having them dance and stole all their Pokémon. Fortunately, they managed to come in time, seeing their Pokémon fought against Team Rocket. After Team Rocket's defeat, Nini bid Serena farewell, pleased she had a new rival.XY049: Pathways to Performance Partnering! Much later, Nini came to Anistar City, where she found Serena and met her other rival, Shauna. They participated in the Showcase and for the first round, Serena, Nini and a trainer named Lilly had their Pokémon delivered some spheres to answer some questions, in order to pass the round. Nini failed to answer a question incorrectly and lost to Serena, who advanced into the next round. Nini bid Serena farewell, as she went to other Showcases.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Having arrived to Couriway Town, the heroes met up with Nini, who showed two Princess Keys she obtained recently, as well as a Gothita. Nini participated in the Showcase, using her Gothita to help her cook the Poké Puffs. Nini made it into the next round, where she had all her Pokémon participate in the performance; Gothita lifted her in the sky with Psychic, while Farfetch'd used Fury Cutter on Smoochum's Powder Snow, creating glitter around the stage. While Nini nor Serena did not win the third Princess Key, they promised to each other they'd practice more to win the final Key.XY101: A Dancing Debut! Nini came with her rivals - Shauna, Miette and Serena - to Glorio City, where the Master Class Tournament was being held. Seeing Miette and Serena squabbling (over Ash), Nini and Bonnie told Ash those were complicated matters to explain. After preparing herself, Nini came to the stage with "Jessilee" and Cal to perform against them. Nini had Smoochum use Heart Stamp and make cute poses with Nini. After all three ladies had performed individually, due to the rules, they started performing together. Nini had Smoochum repeat its move, but Jessilee stole the spotlight, having Gourgeist launch Shadow Ball repeatedly. In the end, Jessilee won the round, making Nini cry she did not pass into the next round. After arriving to the waiting room, Nini gained courage and wished Serena luck in winning the Kalos Queen title.XY112: Master Class is in Session! Nini was present along with Miette and Nini, watching the final performance between Serena and Aria. After the Master Class ended, Miette gathered outside with Shauna, Nini and Serena. Nini promised she would train more for the Showcases and departed off with Shauna and Miette away.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Showcases: **Anistar City Showcase (Rookie Class): Theme Performance **Couriway Town Showcase (Rookie Class): Top 5 **3 unknown Showcases (Rookie Class): 1st place **Gloire City Showcase (Master Class): Top 27 Trivia * Of Serena's rivals, she is the only one that doesn’t have a Fairy type Pokémon in her party. References Category:Performers Category:Serena's rivals